


It's My Job, To Make You Happy, Steve, Always & Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaiian Heat [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gratitude/Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny knew that his lover was missing his father so much, He decided to do a little detective work on his own time, & found something that would make him happy, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is starts one series, & part of one of my other series!!!!*





	It's My Job, To Make You Happy, Steve, Always & Forever:

*Summary: Danny knew that his lover was missing his father so much, He decided to do a little detective work on his own time, & found something that would make him happy, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is starts one series, & part of one of my other series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams knew that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was missing his father, John McGarrett, & he knew that he didn't have that many memories of him, while he was away from home, But the only thing that ever meant something to him, was his toolbox, & it was stolen, right after Victor Hesse murdered his father in cold blood, He knew that his lover was trying to move on, but it's hard.

 

So, He decided to call in favors to Pawn Shop Owners, who owed him some favors for saving their businesses, The Blond was striking out, but the last one, he hit gold, & he hurried over there, Cause he knew that if he can return the toolbox to Steve, The Mechanic would have a smile on his face, & it was the one thing, that Danny wants to see.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was busy as ever, & it suit him just fine, Cause he was raised to be independent, He was at the bar, & he checked on the new recruits, making sure that they were doing okay, & weren't overwhelmed, or stressed. The Bar Owner smiled, when he saw that they were handling things perfectly. Junior Reigns saw him first, & said with a smile, "Hey, Boss, Howzit ?", "Good, Junior, Good, It looks like everything is okay, Keep up the good work". The Younger Former Seal nodded, & said, "Thank you, Sir, I will", He went back to work.

 

The Handsome Man went to sit down at a nearby table, where he could keep an eye on the action, Tani Rey, A Beautiful Waitress, & Second Recruit, brought him the usual drink, "Boss, I think we are gonna have a successful night", Steve smiled, & said, "I think you are right, Rookie", & then he thanked her for the drink, as she set down in front of him. "After this rush, You & Junior take a break, I can deal with the next one". "Shoots", was her response, & left him to his privacy.

 

The Brunette Man was enjoying the atmosphere around him, but a particular memory of his dad being here, It made it hard for him, so he decided to go to his office, til he was needed. He snuck up the back staircase, & he went into his hangout quietly, where he could be alone. This was a hard time, He knows that he has to learn to get it over it, & move on.

 

"Here you go, Danny, Anything else you need, You call me, Okay ?", Kiki, The Pawnshop Owner said, The Blond thanked her, & hurried over to the bar with his surprise, so he can give it to his lover immediately. When he got there, He didn't see Steve around, so he went to the bar, where Tani, & Junior were, & asked about where he is. "I think he went to his office, Danny, Can I get you the usual ?", The Younger Man asked, Danny nodded, as he sat down, so they can all talk.

 

"I think he is going through something bad, Maybe today reminds him of something", Tani says, as she hits the nail on the head, "Yeah, It's the anniversary of his father's death", The Loudmouth Detective said, & went into the details of it. "Tell him, Don't worry about the customers," Junior said, as he gets ready for the next shift, Tani concurred, & said, "We got it covered", "Well, I got something to put a smile back on his face", Danny said, as he finished his drink, & headed up to Steve's office.

 

"Hey, Baby", Danny said, as he whispered it, as he came into the dimmed office, & when he saw that Steve had been crying, & his eyes were red, "Oh, Babe", Danny said, as he comforted him, & placed the gift besides him. "It's been an awful day, Danno", "I know, Babe, I know," as they embraced, He continued on to say this to him.

 

"Luckily, It's only once a year, I know that you miss him, I know, But now, You can grieve for him properly, & put him in your heart, & mind, So you don't ever forget him", The Handsome Man nodded, & composed himself, & Danny kissed him on the lips. "I got something for you, Babe". He handed over the toolbox to him.

 

Steve was speechless at first, "How ?", he finally managed to ask, "I did some fantastic detective work, & looked around, I called in favors", "Thank you", The Bar Owner said with a small smile, "It's my job, to make you happy, Steve, Always & Forever", & that made him smile bigger, & they cuddled, & snuggled up against each other, as they relaxed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
